El pianista y yo
by Alleru
Summary: El renombrado pianista, Sesshomaru Taisho, se ve obligado por su representante Rin a encontrar una soprano a su altura para el concierto más importante de toda su carrera. ¿Podrá Kagome Higurashi posicionarse a su lado en el escenario?
1. 01 Con bravura

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Publicación: 30-07-15_

* * *

 **EL PIANISTA Y YO**

 **01: Con bravura**

—Déjame, Buyo.—supliqué a mi gato, negándome a salir de la cama.

Sentí como sus maullidos rompían mis tímpanos y disipaban la pesadilla que tuve esa noche.

—¡Buyo!—abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el reloj marcando las 8:03 a.m.

¿Qué día era?

 _«"¡MALDICIÓN! ¡SANGO ME VA A MATAR! … ¿Dónde metí mis pantalones? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"»_

Sesshomaru Taisho, más conocido como la "Perfección Asesina" o el "Demonio Blanco", era considerado la reencarnación de Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Schubert, Bach —entre veinte almas musicales más— en un mismo pianista. Si es que eso era posible. Tenía una rara manía con la correcta interpretación de cualquier pieza musical, tal era así que había acabado con la carrera de muchos intérpretes de la orquesta y vocalistas de gran trayectoria.

También tenía una excesiva obsesión por la puntualidad.

Aunque el aire me empezaba a faltar, no podía aminorar el paso. Corrí por las concurridas calles de Tokio arruinando mi peinado de diez segundos. Mis pensamientos circulaban la idea del fin inminente de mi corta pero satisfactoria carrera.

El Shin Kokuritsu Gekijō* estaba a nada más que pasos cuando choqué contra una mole, era un hombre que reconocí como el mismísimo "Demonio Blanco".

—Dis…Disculpe… —dije agitada mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Pero el no esperó y continuó su paso hacia el interior del Nuevo Teatro Nacional de Tokio.

 _«"¡Qué arrogante!"»_

Respiré profundamente, como si se tratara de un lujo, y lo seguí.

Cuando entré al salón, observé los asientos vacíos con alivio. Al menos nadie me vería llorar como una criatura cuando terminara conmigo.

¿Me sudaban las manos?

Bueno, creo que me sudaban hasta las rodillas. Con mis nervios alcanzando notas sobreagudas, jamás podría entonar siquiera una sola estrofa de la canción.

 _«"¡Tienes que calmarte Kagome!"»_

Me di ánimos mientras subía al gran escenario. Cuando me paré frente al gran piano de cola y coloqué mis partituras en el atril, él ya estaba sentado del otro lado del piano emanando hielo seco. Empecé a estirar los músculos y a calentar la voz, nunca dejando de observar su intensa mirada en las partituras que tenía enfrente.

Él levantó la mirada tan rápido que apenas lo noté. Sus ojos parecían atravesar mi alma y estrangularla. Eran tan dorados como el mismo sol.

De repente, sin aviso, empezó a tocar la introducción de la música y yo entré en pánico. Literalmente. No estaba preparada y las primeras notas que resonaron en mi paladar tronaron en el salón con arritmia.

 _«"¡Estoy acabada!"»_

Cuando pensé que estaba todo perdido, él continuó con la melodía un poco más y pude tomarle el ritmo. Pero mi destino ya estaba marcado desde que sus dorados ojos se abrieron con el ¿disgusto? reflejado en ellos. Él detuvo sus dedos treinta segundos después y, como si fuera magia, mi universo entero bigbangeó cuando se levantó de la silla dispuesto a retirarse. ¿Así terminaría mi carrera?

 _«"¡No!"»_

No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así.

—¡Espera! —grité corriendo hacia él, estaba muy molesta—. ¡Empezaste a tocar de la nada! ¡No me diste tiempo de entrar!

Él continuó caminando.

—Kagome… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la representante de Sesshomaru, desesperada.

 _«"¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Muy bien, Kagome. Si vas a terminar con tu carrera, que termine por una buena razón."»_

Tomé todo el aire que podía y lo apunté con el dedo.

—¡Basta! ¡Esta vez si fuiste muy irrespetuoso conmigo!

Escuché como todos los presentes ahogaban un suspiro. Él detuvo su marcha y giró la cabeza para mirarme con lo que yo definiría: odio.

—¡No me importa que seas el mejor pianista del mundo! ¡No voy a permitir que acabes con mis sueños! —le dije, manteniendo su atención—. Déjame intentarlo una vez más.

 _«"Que no te intimide… que no te intimide… que no te… intimide…"»_

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Para qué lo haría? Sería una pérdida de tiempo —me dijo con seguridad.

 _«"Hijo de…"»_

Desde ese momento, era cuestión de orgullo.

—Ya estás aquí, irte con las manos vacías también sería una pérdida de tiempo. ¿No?

Cuando vi que sus ojos se estrecharon, dándole fuerza a su mirada, supe que lo tenía en donde quería.

—Muy bien —dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia mí.

Instintivamente retrocedí.

—Cantarás "Der Hölle Rache" —dijo él sonriendo de lado.

Tragué saliva.

—¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! Eso no estaba… —dijo Sango, mi representante.

La pobre estaba al borde de un colapso mental, se mordía las uñas insistentemente. Yo la miré esperando que guardara silencio.

—Conoces el aria*, ¿no es así? —me preguntó y yo no tuve de otra que asentir.

Por supuesto que lo conocía. ¿Qué soprano no haría? Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen ( _La Venganza del Infierno hierve en mi corazón)_ , la segunda aria interpretada por la Reina de la Noche de la ópera "La Flauta Mágica" de Mozart era una pieza musical exigente, increíblemente rápida y complicada. Con unos sobreagudos endemoniados que te hacen sentir la rabia de la Reina durante su juramento y ponen a prueba la capacidad de la pobre e infeliz intérprete que, con el rostro impasible, debe alcanzarlos.

 _«"La venganza de Mozart, la llamaría yo en cambio."»_

—Kagome… no hace falta que… —dijo Rin acercándose.

—Rin —habló él, interrumpiéndola—. Trae las partituras.

Ella suspiró y corrió hasta su maletín. Comenzó a buscar entre los papeles guardados en su interior. Quitó un par de hojas y se las entregó a Sesshomaru, dejando unas cuantas para mí.

Cuando la partitura tocó mis manos, sentí como si pesaran toneladas.

Era como tener el peso de mi futuro resbalándose de mis dedos, cayendo a un agujero negro en medio del piso.

La había cantado una sola vez frente al público… Y fallé.

¿En qué demonios me había metido?

 _«"Algún día aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada, Higurashi…»_

Mi voz interna lloraba. Cuando vi al Demonio Blanco sentarse frente al piano, me apresuré a leer de vuelta las partituras. El aria se desplegó en el fuero de mi mente con todas sus subidas y bajadas. Mi voz interna la interpretaba a las mil maravillas… Sin embargo yo… yo estaba a punto de convertirme en la nueva Florence Foster*.

 _«"¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Kagome! Debes prestar atención…"»_

La introducción de la música no me daría tiempo de vacilar. Tenía un compás y medio para entrar. Así que cuando él levantó su mirada hacia mí, nuevamente, entendí que _esa_ era la señal.

 _«"¿Me avisó cuando iba a empezar?"»_

Al instante, Sesshomaru comenzó a tocar.

 _Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen, |_ _¡La venganza del infierno hierve en mi corazón,_

 _Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her! |_ _la muerte y la desesperación arden en mí!_

 _Fühlt nicht durch dich Sarastro_ | _si Sarastro no siente a través de ti_

 _Todesschmerzen, |_ _el dolor de la muerte_

 _So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr. |_ _entonces ya no serás mi hija más._

Mi diafragma se expandía casi dolorosamente contra mis costillas. Sentía cada músculo tensarse al ver que súbitamente se acercaban los primeros staccatos*. Mi enojo alcanzaba nuevos niveles a medida que usaba el poder de mi voz para demostrar cuán frustrante era la situación para mí. Cuando llegaron los silencios, pude tomarme un descanso. Giré mi cuello y este tronó con el solo movimiento. Decidida a terminar la música a como de lugar, presté atención a mi próxima entrada que se acercaba velozmente.

Oh… y es que las teclas del piano parecían ser una extensión de sus dedos.

 _Verstossen sei auf ewig,_ _| ¡_ _Que sean repudiados siempre,_

 _Verlassen sei auf ewig, |_ _que sean abandonados por siempre,_

 _Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig |_ _que sean destruidos por siempre,_

 _Alle Bande der Natur |_ _todos los vínculos de la Naturaleza_

 _Wenn nicht durch dich! |_ _si a través de ti_

 _Sarastro wird erblassen! |_ _Sarastro no empalidece!_

Un mechón de pelo se había salido del montón, y terminó pegado al labial que traía puesto. Me molestaba de sobremanera, pero en ese momento…

 _«"¡eso no era lo que debía interesarme!»_

Hört, Rachegötter, | ¡Oíd, dioses de la venganza,

 _Hört der Mutter Schwur! |_ _oíd el juramento de una Madre!_

La música terminó y él, sin decir una sola palabra, se levantó —una vez más— y salió del lugar. Cerré los ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Bien, al menos lo había intentado. Mi cuerpo entero se caía a pedazos.

 _«"¿En qué fallé?"»_

No lo recordaba. En mi mente tenía la sensación de haber entonado perfectamente todas las notas, ubicándolas en los lugares y tiempos adecuados. Pero, había fallado de nuevo y ahora mi carrera había concluido mucho antes de empezar verdaderamente.

—Mañana a la misma hora —dijo Rin con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

 _«"¿Quéeee?"»_

¿Estaba bromeando?

—Por favor, no faltes —me suplicó tomándome de las manos—. ¡Es un milagro!

—¿Disculpa?—pregunté completamente fuera de mi carpeta.

—¡Te aceptó! ¡Es la primera vez que lo hace!

—Pero… no dijo nada…

—¡Exacto! —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—. Siempre se encarga de dejar a sus víctimas llorando —susurró.

Mi cordura y mi ceja izquierda saltaron ante la extrañeza de toda esa situación.

 _«"¿Me aceptó y por eso no dijo nada? Entonces…"»_

—Entonces… ¿la primera vez me aceptó?

—Sí… traté de detenerte —dijo rascándose la cabeza—. Pero no quisiste escuchar.

 _«"¡Oh…!"»_

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente, ¿se estaba burlando de mis nervios? Sí, era muy posible.

—¡Fue increíble, Kagome!

Rin me abrazó con efusión y pronto se marchó.

Sango y yo nos miramos por un largo rato.

Eso apenas era el comienzo. Quedaban varios meses de práctica antes del gran concierto.

Y él… él podía acabar conmigo en cualquier momento.

* * *

Una de las interpretaciones de este aria que más me gusta es la de Diana Damrau (pueden buscarla en youtube! Genial!)... Pero no encontré alguna grabación de ella con sólo el piano de acompañamiento... Así que les presento mi segunda favorita... la versión de Edita Gruberova de 1971 (Youtube: watch?v=hhoFfNS36yA)

*Shin Kokuritsu Gekijō: (Nuevo Teatro Nacional) es, ante todo el centro nacional de Japón para las artes escénicas, como la ópera, el ballet, la danza contemporánea y el teatro. Se encuentra en la zona de Shinjuku de Tokio.

*Aria: Es una pieza musical creada para ser cantada por una voz solista sin coro, habitualmente con acompañamiento orquestal y como parte de una ópera.

*Florence Foster: Fue una cantante amateur norteamericana que creía poder cantar el aria y se hizo famosa por masacrar la pieza. La grabación aún puede ser encontrado en youtube.

*Con Bravura: Con valentía.

* * *

 _Como les prometí, traigo un nuevo experimento... No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de narración en primera persona... así que veremos como va desarrollándose (si lo transformo más adelante o no). Estoy muy metida actualmente en el tema de la ópera... Estoy aprendiendo a cantar lírico desde hace algunos meses :D... Así que... un día, mi profesor de solfeo tocó para mí una música de la película Amélie... y me dejó dejó volada la forma en que salía la música de su piano... de ahí quité la inspiración para esto... Pero él no lo sabe ¿me guardan el secreto?_

 _Me gustaría saber qué opinan de esta nueva propuesta... ¿tiene futuro? ¿la sigo?_


	2. 02 Dolcemente

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Publicación: 20-07-17_

* * *

 **EL PIANISTA Y YO**

 **02: Dolcemente**

Mientras terminaba de beber el último sorbo de agua que quedaba en mi botella, vi como el Primer Violín cerraba su estuche negro y se marchaba con un ligero ademán de la mano como despedida. Ahora que todos los músicos de la orquesta se habían retirado, el Demonio Blanco y yo éramos los únicos seres vivos —a excepción del conserje— en ese teatro.

Estiré los brazos, intentando relajarme un poco.

Estaba tan agotada que hasta los músculos de mi mandíbula empezaban a doler. Era lógico —me dije—, varios meses de prácticas intensivas varias veces a la semana tendrían sus efectos colaterales. Sin embargo, a nada más que unos meses para el concierto _él_ se había vuelto completamente loco.

Tanto que catalogarlo de desquiciado, sería poco en comparación con la realidad.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Sesshomaru, más certeros se volvían los rumores acerca de su terrible carácter. Con una sola mirada podía hacer temblar al director de la orquesta y hacer que éste cambiara por completo su táctica; si uno de los instrumentistas pifiaba alguna nota, era inmediata e irreversiblemente cambiado por otro.

Suspiré.

Quién iba a pensar que después de una buena racha, por fin era mi turno de enfrentar a _esos_ ojos. Él tenía algún problema con la manera en la que interpretaba la pieza que actualmente estábamos corrigiendo y, a pesar de los exhaustivos ensayos, aún no lograba descifrar sus _silencios_. Es que, fuera de la molestia, sus miradas me resultaban casi tan crípticas como el fruncido de sus finos labios. ¿Cómo esperaba él que nos comuniquemos sin siquiera utilizar lenguaje de señas?

— _Da capo*_ —anunció de la nada.

 _"_ _¿Qué?",_ me pregunté con incredulidad pues era la primera vez que él anunciaba su entrada de una manera vocal. Antes de que yo pudiera seguirle el ritmo, él detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y levantó los ojos junto con las cejas, permitiéndome así ver las chispas que lanzaban sus pupilas.

Era mi oportunidad.

— **Necesito** descansar —respondí.

— _Da capo_ —repitió.

 _"_ _¿Se atrevió a ignorarme?"_ , me pregunté mientras sentía mi sangre burbujear.

Oh, por supuesto que lo hizo. Él no tenía que gastar sus pulmones y garganta para seguir tocando, su instrumento era inanimado y reemplazable. Mi cuerpo tenía un límite y me estaba aproximando a él. Cuando parpadeó de una manera particular, el ancestral sonido de su piano volvió a rodearnos. Así que, sin otra opción: canté.

Apenas a a mitad del aria, él paró de tocar.

—¿Y ahora en qué me equivoqué? —pregunté.

Estaba muy frustrada y su falta de respuesta aumentaba mis ganas de ahorcarlo con una de las cuerdas del piano. Mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos, lo vi levantarse de la silleta y caminar hasta el borde del escenario.

—Tú —llamó al conserje.

Fue refrescante ver como el pobre hombre casi tira la escoba con la que estaba barriendo las escaleras de la audiencia. Sus manos temblaban visiblemente.

—¿Y-Yo?

Sesshomaru asintió.

—¿Hablas italiano?

—¿E-Eh? —preguntó el hombre, aturdido—. N-No, señor.

—Perfecto —dijo Sesshomaru.—. ¿Qué sientes al escuchar su canto?

Mi boca se abrió, incrédula. ¿Lo estaba preguntando en serio?

—¿Esto es realmente neces-

—¡Silencio! —exclamó.

El conserje se sobresaltó, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Responde —ordenó girándose hacia él, nuevamente—. ¿Te sientes triste? o ¿acaso es felicidad lo que te provoca? ¿Se te erizan los cabellos de la nuca?

—¡Na-Nada! —dijo el hombre en estado de pánico—. N-No es que cante feo es que… no suena a nada.

Al ver que Sesshomaru asentía, mis hombros cayeron.

—Retírate.

Sin necesitar escuchar algo más, el hombre soltó la escoba y se echó a correr. Sentía envidia del pobre hombre, me gustaría ser yo quien saliera corriendo para nunca regresar. Con una gota de sudor en la frente, miré la espalda de Sesshomaru sintiéndome totalmente derrotada. No estaba logrando transmitir los sentimientos de la protagonista con mi voz.

—Tu reina de la noche fue perfecta —dijo él, girando apenas la cabeza para mirarme de reojo—. ¿Por qué razón no puedes conseguir lo mismo con Cio-Cio-san*?

Mi corazón se ahuecó. _Un bel dí vedremo_ , la música que Madame Butterfly interpretaba intentando auto-convencerse que algún día su amado Teniente Pinkerton volvería a buscarla cuando los petirrojos pusieran su nido y, finalmente, vivirían el resto de sus años juntos. El papel de Cio-Cio-san estaba tan ligado a mi pasado que debería ser muy fácil para mí ponerme en sus zapatos. Pero eran sentimientos y emociones que no deseaba despertar.

—No dejas de pensar.

Esa _era_ una afirmación.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que deje de pensar?! —pregunté.

Mi voz se alzó varios decibeles, un poco irritada.

—Los semitonos, los tiempos, el ritmo, la intensidad —iba contándolos con los dedos—. Hasta una semicorchea es suficiente como para que se te corte un cable y cambies al director de la orquesta.

Lo vi girar hacia e, inevitablemente, retrocedí al mismo tiempo que sus pasos se aproximaban a mí. Nuevamente, me había metido en un gran lío y todo por no poder quedarme callada. Pero si estaba aterrada en ese momento, cuando me tomó del mentón sentí que hasta mis rodillas se crispaban.

—Canta —me ordenó.

 _"_ _¿Cómo piensa que cante con él mirándome TAN cerca?",_ mi yo interno estaba corriendo despavorida por las praderas.

—¿C-Cómo? —pregunté.

Mi cuerpo entero sentía el peligro muy próximo, la adrenalina me inducía a escapar… pero esos largos y finos denos me lo impedían con más suavidad de la que pensé que usaría conmigo.

—Convénceme de que él volverá, _Kagome_ —dijo Sesshomaru.

Esa fue la primera vez que él dijo mi nombre, y fue modulado por sus labios de una manera que me transportó al recuerdo de la primera ópera a la que asistí: Madame Butterfly.

— _A cappella._

Inhalé todo el aire que pude, sin dejar que el acento con el que pronunciaba cada palabra en italiano me excitara aún más los sentidos.

 _"_ _¡Vamos, Kagome! Muéstrale que puedes…"_ , me di ánimo y empecé a cantar.

 _Un bel dì, vedremo_ **I** _Un bello día veremos_

 _Levarsi un fil di fumo_ **I** _levantarse un hilo de humo_

 _Sull'estremo confin del mare_ **I** _en el extremo confín del mar._

Sumida en la melodía imaginaria, apenas sentí como sus dedos se retiraban de mi mentón. Sin embargo, no se alejó y tampoco dejó de mirarme.

 _E poi la nave appare._ **I** _Y después aparece la nave._

Lo vi moverse y caminar hasta quedar a mis espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió por completo mi columna al percibir que Sesshomaru hacía el papel de Suzuki —la doncella de Butterfly—, que se lamentaba por la ilusión de su señora, pronta a ser rota.

—Continúa —lo escuché decir.

Su voz sonaba aterciopelada y, casi en un murmullo, alcancé a escuchar—: _Un poco mosso._

 _Poi la nave bianca_ **I** _La nave es blanca_

 _Entra nel porto, romba il suo saluto._ **I** _Entra en el puerto, truena su saludo._

Mirando hacia la entrada del gran teatro, me imaginaba a un barco de guerra blanco acercándose al puerto, el silbato retumbando hasta la colina más alta de todas. Mi giré hacia él, sintiendo una energía guiar las notas.

 _Vedi? Egli è venuto!_ **I** _¿Ves? ¡Ya ha llegado!_

—Sigue —dijo él—. _Dolcemente_.

Me giré sin cortar el canto, de nuevo hacia un público invisible en cuyos rostros podía ver una sonrisa. Mis gestos se iban soltando cada vez más hasta que se volvieron completamente naturales.

 _Io non gli scendo incontro, io no._ **I** _Yo no voy a su encuentro, yo no._

 _Mi metto là sul ciglio del colle_ **I** _Me iré a la cima de la colina, y esperaré_

 _E aspetto, e aspetto gran tempo_ **I** _y espero, mucho tiempo._

 _E non mi pesa la lunga attesa._ **I** _Pero la larga espera no me pesa_

Podía sentir a la música fluyendo a través de mí como un torrente invadiendo mis venas y la esperanza de Cio-Cio-san ahora era mía también. Sentí como Sesshomaru se alejaba, sus pasos eran calmos y lentos. Estaba segura de que no quería interrumpirme.

 _E uscito dalla folla cittadina_ **I** _Y, salido de entre la multitud de la ciudad,_

 _Un uomo, un picciol punto_ **I** _un hombre, un pequeño punto,_

 _S'avvia per la collina._ **I** _sube por la colina._

—Sosténlo —ordenó.

Con dramatismo, llevé mis manos al pecho, como una doncella sonrojada que esperaba por su amado y sabía que era él quien bajaba del barco.

 _Chi sarà? Chi sarà?_ **I** _¿Quién será?, ¿quién será?_

 _E come sarà giunto_ **I** _Y cuando esté aquí,_

 _Che dirà? Che dirà?_ **I** _¿qué dirá?, ¿qué dirá?_

— _Lento_ , Kagome.

 _Chiamerà Butterfly dalla lontana_ **I** _Llamará: - Butterfly- desde la distancia;_

 _Io senza dar risposta_ **I** _yo sin responder._

 _Me ne starò nascosta_ **I** _Estaré escondida._

 _—_ Más _lento_.

 _Un po' per celia,_ **I** _Un poco por broma,_

 _—Con molta passione._

 _E un po' per non morire_ **I** _y un poco, por no morir_

El Demonio Blanco se sentó al piano, enganchando la melodía con mi canto y el teatro se llenó por completo de pura música.

 _Al primo incontro,_ **I** _Nada más vernos._

 _Ed egli al quanto in pena_ **I** _Y él, el apenado,_

 _Chiamerà, chiamerà :_ **I** _llamará, llamará;_

 _«Piccina, mogliettina, olezzo di verbena»_ **I** _"Mujercita, fragancia de verbena",_

 _I nomi che mi dava al suo venire._ **I** _los nombres que solía llamarme, al llegar a mí._

Me acerqué al piano, quedándome junto a la concavidad de la caja y me apoyé apenas con las yemas de los dedos mientras lo miraba. Él levantó los ojos y siguió tocando sin mirar las partituras o las teclas. "Maldito genio…", pensé divertida.

 _Tutto questo avverrà,_ **I** _Todo esto sucederá,_

 _te lo prometto_ **I** _te lo prometo._

 _Tienti la tua paura!_ **I** _Ahuyenta tus temores,_

 _Io con sicura fede._ **I** _¡Yo con segura fe…_

 _"Fortissimo"_ , casi lo podía escuchar hablando en mi mente.

 _L'aspetto._ **I** _…Lo espero!_

Mis labios cosquilleaban y en mis dientes retumbaban las últimas notas de la canción. ¡Ahhh!, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía esa sensación al terminar un aria. Mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, lo escuché tocar las melodías finales y, tras dar el cierre, se puso de pie y se retiró sin decir una sola palabra —como de costumbre—. Pero la extraña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios antes de voltearse, hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por varios segundos.

 _"_ _Acaso… ¿sonrió? ¿fue real?"_

Empecé a sentir miles de burbujas de jabón explotando contra el interior de mi estómago. Nunca había esperado que la primera expresión que vería en su rostro sería de algo así como _conformidad_.

Aún sin palabras, tomé mi abrigo y salí del teatro.

* * *

 ** _Glosario de terminología musical (?)_**

 _\- Da capo:_ Desde la cabeza; es decir, desde el principio

 _\- A cappella:_ La música _a cappella_ es música vocal sin acompañamiento instrumental.

 _\- Mosso:_ Significa "movido", "moviéndose"; se utiliza precedido de _più_ o _meno o un poco_ , para indicar más rápido o más lento respectivamente.

 _\- Dolcemente: Dulcemente_

 _\- Lento:_ Lentamente

 _\- Con molta passione:_ Con mucha pasión.

 _\- Fortissimo:_ Muy fuerte.

* * *

 _Espero que valiera la pena la espera. Si quieren saber cuál es la versión que más me emociona... es la de Yasuko Hayashi y pueden encontrar la obra completa en YouTube. ¡Por favor, déjenme saber que tal les pareció! Este capítulo fue más inspirado por mi profesor de canto que el de piano, ;P Lo tengo escrito hace tanto tiempo.. pero recién ahora me gustó como quedó. Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, su paciencia y sus_ _comentarios. Como siempre les digo, tarde o temprano terminaré mis Fics. Es cuestión de paciencia y larga vida._

 _Siempre suya..._

 _Alleru FF_


End file.
